


One Word

by Stories_can_make_us_fly



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly
Summary: It only took one word from Bucky and Steve knew it was over.





	One Word

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched Inifinty War I was a bit disappointed at first how short the exchange between Bucky and Steve was at the end, but then I thought: They don't need to say more, because they know each other so well, hence this little piece of writing was born.
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

 

 

**One Word**

 

 

One word was all it took.

 

He didn't need to turn around, didn't need to see his face to know.

 

One word was all it took.

 

To know it was over.

 

Irrevocably.

 

To know he had failed him.

 

Again.

 

To know he had lost.

 

Everything.

 

One word was all it took.

 

 

 

“ _Steve?_ ”

 

 

 

And he turned around and looked into his eyes.

 

For the fraction of a second.

 

They had time for one look.

 

One look to share every feeling, every memory, every hope and every secret, every regret and every dream they ever had.

 

One last time.

 

Before his whole world dissolved and only dust was left to be scattered in the wind.

 

 

 

And Steve was alone.

 

 

 

Again.

 


End file.
